Mi osito de Felpa
by Seiya-Moon
Summary: es un oneshot para el dia de san Valentin.. una pareja no comun, pero linda. disfrutenla Un SERENA Y ANDREW


_**U/A Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeushi**_

**

* * *

**

.

,

**Mi osito de Felpa**

**.**

**.  
**

San Valentín, wacala! Nosotros los hombres no vemos tan importante estas fechas que tanto ansían las mujeres. Somos realmente indiferentes. Miro a mis amigos con decepción. Todos pensaban igual que yo y ahora están entusiasmados con el día del amor y para rematar me tomaron como su peón ayudándolos arreglar la sorpresa para sus chicas"

-Que bajo he caído, como pude perder la apuesta y me arrastraron a una fiesta" estoy disfrazado de corazón gigante mi cara pintada de blanco con corazones en mis mejillas y en mi cabeza me cuelgan antenas con corazones y en mis manos llevo un súper ramo de flores que tapan por completo mi visibilidad, como reían cada uno de mis amigos ¿como pudieron vestirme así? de repente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un triste hola acompañado por interminables sollozos y tras el un pequeño silencio, por segundos pude deleitarme de la mas hermosa voz junto a su musical risa diciéndome

- que dulce corazón de bombón eres y yo que pensé ser una osita de felpa solitaria y patética esta noche su voz sonaba algo decepcionada. A parte tímidamente el ramo de flores y vi a la mas hermosa carita de felpa que jamás había visto, su naricita pequeña pintada de negro y esas tiernas orejitas de felpa sobresaliendo por sus cabellos. En ese momento quería que me tragase la tierra era ridículo estar vestido así, vergonzoso volví a mirarla y ella me recibió con una diminuta sonrisa y me comento

– Voy a una patética fiesta de San Valentín, me obligaron ir, dijo resignada.

En cuestión de segundos todo se detuvo y quedamos en penurias en el ascensor, asustado solo pude escuchar el grito de aquella osita murmurando - odio san Valentín solo la escuche como caía sentada en el suelo y sin pensar la acompañe, estábamos en aquel frío y desolado ascensor, cerré los ojos y recordé sus hermosos ojos celestes se notaban tristes cuando, me comento por que dejo de creer en ese día tan especial, en la oscuridad me dijo

– Mi cita me dejo plantada en medio de la plaza y cuando me disponía partir del lugar lo vi en la entrada con un hermoso oso grande pensé que me esperaba, acelere mis pasos pero a unos mts de mi, apareció otra persona abrazándolo y recibiendo muy entusiasmada aquel regalo, ella reflejaba felicidad y yo decepcionada me deje morir pensé que me amaba, creí que me confesaría su amor pero no fue así.

Cuando termino su relato yo solo atine abrazarla en la oscuridad, le comente que me paso algo similar tuve una decepción vi a la chica de mis sueños besarse con otro cuando pensé que me esperaba a mi, pero no, ella esperaba a otro, no la volví a ver y con el tiempo descubrí que todo había sido una trampa de mi amigo Dar…en ese momento calle recordando lo doloroso que fue como duele por mas que pasen años no sano; note sin darle importancia que también a ella le gustaba los osos de regalo como mi antiguo amor, en ese instante sentí como mi hombro se humedecía pensé como un hermoso osito de felpa podría estar en ese estado, me lleve por mis impulsos y levante su mentón y le di el mas dulce de los besos, mi boca rozo sus labios me sabían a melocotón y sus cabellos me olían a Fresia era una mezcla rara, dulce y exótica jamás vista, una mezcla que solo se le ocurriría a mi ¿Serena? cuando reaccione abrí mis ojos como platos, no puede ser, es mucha coincidencia mis pensamientos se interrumpieron por su respirar pausado, en ese instante recordé los versos que le recite cuando la vi dormir por primera vez. Con ternura abrace a mi osito y recite aquellas palabras "Despierto, tiemblo al mirarte, dormida me atrevo a verte; por eso…

Sus dedos se posaron en mis labios interrumpiéndome para ella terminar de citar,

"por eso alma de mi alma yo velo mientras duermes" quede en shock y en un solo suspiro ella pronuncio Andrew.

Yo solo pude atinar a decir perdóname mi amor te espere, llore en tu espera guarde mi corazón en una esfera para solo dejarlo salir en tu presencia mi dulce Sere, Feliz día amor, por que desde hoy y por siempre quiero escuchar el murmullo de tu aliento acompasado y tenue; y verte dormir con una sonrisa leve suave como el rastro luminoso del sol. Y como arte de magia las pequeñas luces del ascensor nos iluminaron, trayendo con esta un sorpresivo beso, beso que me dejo sin aliento ella rozaba mis labios su aliento me atrapa y colocando mi mano en su pecho me dijo "pongo en tus manos mi frágil corazón para que lo custodies mientras duermo, mi dulce amor"

-

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Feliz dia del amor y la amistad, pasenlo hermoso :)  
**

**En este oneshot quise hacerle justicia al primer amor de Serena, si no lo recuerdan era nuestro tierno rubio Andrew. Espero que les guste.  
**


End file.
